


Anonymously Yours

by malecslut



Series: All That Glitters Is Gold [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Butt Plugs, Closeted Alec Lightwood, College student Alec, Cybersex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, TA Magnus, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood, blowjob, idek what i'm doing, it's good though, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecslut/pseuds/malecslut
Summary: Alec Lightwood is firmly in the closet but on an anonymous cybersex app where he meets GlitterNGold. After a few months of online communications, GlitterNGold has a surprise for him. What happens when the surprise is brought into his school life and why does the teacher’s assistant seem to have control of it?





	Anonymously Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic thingy I've ever completed, so hopefully it's turned out ok!
> 
> I do have a storyline to make this into a chaptered fic if you guys like it well enough, but I figured I'd start with this.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my tumblr at [whatwouldmagnusdo](http://www.whatwouldmagnusdo.tumblr.com/). A huge thanks to my beta, [Lindsay](http://www.brooklynhighwarlock.tumblr.com)!

Alec Lightwood was an average 21 year old. His parents were successful Investment Brokers. He had a great family and loved his sister, Izzy and two brothers, Jace and Max. He would do anything in the world for them and knew they would do the same for him. He’s currently a Junior at NYU, studying Financial Strategy and Business Management to groom him to be the next CEO of Idris Inc., his parents company and he was eager to take on the challenge of heading one of the best Brokerage Firms in the city.

His life was seemingly perfect. Except Alec had a secret. A secret he was terrified would get out. It could ruin not only his reputation but his parent's reputation as well. The entire empire his parents have worked their whole lives to build would crumble and he would be the cause. No. Alec wouldn’t let that happen. His parents have made sure that their children have all the required skills and opportunities to make it in life. How would they feel if he just threw it all away? It would be like spitting in their faces. They’d probably never want to see him again. He had pictured their looks of horror and disgust multiple times and he always felt like he was going to be sick when he thought about telling his family.

You see, Alec is gay. With the world changing and becoming more accepting that shouldn’t be that big of a problem. Sure, he might face some discrimination, but he’d have allies. He’s a determined and hard worker, he would still get to the top. And his parents loved him dearly, surely, they’d accept their oldest son for who he really is and help him along the way.

Except the power belongs to the straight world. That’s what he’s been taught. Fit in, don’t bring attention and gossip to yourself. People trust you when you’re professional. Be exceptional but don’t stand out, these are all things his parents have drilled into him since he was a child and wrote an essay on why he’d be the best heir for Idris Inc.’s future. They trained him to be successful in this world and being gay is not a way to do that.

Even though Alec knows he could never have what he wants, he’ll never been in a happy relationship where desire looms and love reigns. He’s accepted that. He’ll try to be a bachelor for the rest of his life but hasn’t ruled out the possibility of marrying a woman to keep up looks. He’s struggled with himself often, whether a single man who has nothing but work would be a better choice than a husband, perhaps father. He figures he’ll cross that road when he comes to it.

While he perfectly understands he can’t have a man in reality, that doesn’t mean his desires just disappear. It happened when he started college. He found himself daydreaming about the cute boy at the library, them sneaking into a corner, giggling, kissing, pushing and pulling. Or the guy in the cafeteria, with a crooked smile and a look that says he can destroy you. They end up in the bathroom, with him pounding into Alec until he’s sobbing with pleasure. In his mind at least. Like he’s said, he can’t have a relationship with a man. And his fantasies have gotten more graphic as time’s gone on.

Which leads us to two months ago, when Alec sought out a cybersex site. He was tentative at first, he’d never done anything of the sort but he needed some sort of release or he was going to end up in a lot of awkward situations when his fantasies started to have a physical affect. He was paired with GlitterNGold, a man with ridiculously good dirty talk and abs that Alec could literally drool over.

This site was anonymous and Alec had made it clear in the beginning that he was still closeted with no intention of coming out. There would be no real names, no faces, no identifying markers. The man had agreed and they swiftly moved into their arrangement.

It had all started with just straight up text. They role played what they’d do to each other were they together, how they’d take each other apart. Then, after one particularly steamy session, Alec got a picture. A picture of GlitterNGold, he assumed, not that he could really see much other than what was intended. What was intended was enough to get him going for another round by himself in the shower though. It was the evidence of what unfolded with GlitterNGold. The picture was purely of his cock, laying against his stomach, already starting to soften but there was his release splattered all over his stomach and thighs. Alec had moaned out loud, not for the first time that evening grateful he was home alone so no one could hear him. Licking his lips as he inspected closer, GlitterNGold was of impressive size and honestly, his cock was just straight up gorgeous. Alec wanted it in his mouth, wanted to taste it, to be the reason for cum spattered all over that glorious body. It took him a moment before he realized that he was, in fact, the reason for GlitterNGold got off.

Alec had bitten his lip, glancing around his room as if to make sure no one would notice him snapping a quick picture of his of his own cock, already starting to get hard again. He didn’t give himself much time to second guess himself before he sent off the picture with the caption “What you do to me.”

That incident quickly became the norm. They gave each other visual stimulation to really increase the pleasure. GlitterNGold really had a knack for knowing just what Alec liked, too, always framing himself just perfect so Alec could see every crevice of his abs and his hip bones jutting out.

It wasn’t just pictures that he seemed to have a understanding of just what Alec needed. He knew he needed a bit more direction in what to do starting out. It just took him a bit of time to get used to it, but honestly, he didn’t think he was all that bad. GlitterNGold never seemed to complain.

He also knew that Alec liked being pushed to him limits. That’s how Alec ended up going to a P.O. Box messaged to him to pick up a “gift.” He was giddy with anticipation and after getting a guarantee that it was no ruse and GlitterNGold wouldn’t be there to surprise him, Alec had showed up, gotten the plain black box and brought it home.

He nervously messaged GlitterNGold to tell him he got the package and was alone, as he was instructed to do as apparently GlitterNGold wanted to explain a bit about this.

**GlitterNGold:** _Go ahead and open it_

Alec sent a thumbs up before fumbling with the packaging. Inside the box was… another box. This one however was not as inconspicuous as the last. There was a very clear picture of a black butt plug. He stayed completely still for a second, making completely sure no one was home before picking up the box to examine it closer. It was a vibrating butt plug. Interesting.

**A.Hardwood:** _A butt plug?_

**GlitterNGold:** _It’s vibrating_

**GlitterNGold:** _And remote controlled_

**A.Hardwood:** _I see that. Thank you?_

**GlitterNGold:** _[Image Attachment]_

Alec’s mouth dropped open. It was a picture of a hand (a nicely manicured hand) holding what appeared to be a small remote control. Alec opened up the box with the butt plug and pulled everything out. Sure enough, the remote was missing.

**A.Hardwood:** _You have control of it?_

**GlitterNGold:** _If you’re not comfortable with this, just say the word. I’ll get the remote to you and it can just be a toy you use when you think of me._

**A.Hardwood:** _I’m intrigued. What did you have in mind?_

**GlitterNGold:** _There are lots of options. We can use it during our regular play. It has different intensities, so I’d set it how I see fit for the situation. However the remote has a range and we’d have to be close enough to each other for it to work._

**A.Hardwood:** _I’m guessing you didn’t buy it just for a possibility._

**GlitterNGold:** _No. Honestly, my ideal? You put it in before school. I have the remote and turn it on when I feel so inclined. You darling, would have to keep a straight face through your classes and pretend you’re not feeling the great pleasure I’m giving you_

Alecs mouth went dry. The mere thought of having that in him at school made a light blush form on his cheeks. Add on the fact that someone else would control when it turned on? He chewed at his inner cheek, thinking it over.

**A.Hardwood:** _I’m not sure…_

**GlitterNGold:** _Again, no pressure. This was just a little something I thought up. If you’re not comfortable, forget I said anything. I can get the remote in the same P.O. Box tomorrow for you to pick up when you can._

**A.Hardwood:** _I didn’t say no._

**A.Hardwood:** _Can I think about it?_

**GlitterNGold:** _Of course! Take all the time you need. Feel free to play with it in the meantime ;)_

**A.Hardwood:** _You’re insane._

They continued with light banter before Alec heard a car pull up into the driveway and quickly stashed the boxes under his bed. Alec tried to move the idea GlitterNGold had put into his head out of his mind, but it kept popping in. At very inconvenient times too. At his Investment Risks seminar, he had a jolting thought of what if it was turned on now. It would turn this boring lecture into a very stimulating one very quickly. And how about when giving his Financial Marketing presentation. What if it was turned on then. Would he be able to stay cool under pressure? Taking into account how he started stuttering just thinking about it, he sort of doubted it.

What he didn’t doubt was that the idea was firmly planted in his mind. And the more he thought about it, the more excited he got about the prospect of it happening.

Three days after getting the gift, he sent GlitterNGold a message.

**A.Hardwood:** I’m in.

**GlitterNGold:** _Excellent. Now. What day would work best for you, angel? ___

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

__After an anticipation filled convo, GlitterNGold and him had decided that Tuesdays would work best for them. Without giving too much information they discovered that was the day that they spent the most amount of time closest to each other. All of Alec's classes that day were to do with his Business Management degree so they weren’t too far apart. GlitterNGold said he was within range for most of the day and their last classes of the day finished within a half an hour of each other._ _

__Alec waited with a nervous anticipation all weekend and by Monday night he could barely sleep. Thinking about all the reasons he shouldn’t be doing this, when he finally drifted to sleep he dreamed of bronzed skin and skilled, manicured fingers doing wicked things to him. He woke up in the morning more ready than ever to start the day._ _

__He was grateful that Izzy had a 7AM class, even though he felt for her every morning her alarm went off and she went bleary eyed to have 2 cups of coffee before her morning routine. Jace always went for a jog in the morning before stopping at a small little bakery in the Art District to flirt with a barista that worked there. Alec was always gone before he got back so he was confident that gave him plenty of time to prepare for his morning._ _

__He started with a very rigorous shower, cleaning himself beyond well. If he was going to be dirty today, he was going to be squeaky clean while doing it. After his shower he walked into his bedroom and pulled out the box he’d taken out on more than one occasion. Never “playing” with the butt plug in the sense that it was meant for but he’d just run his fingers over it, feeling the weight in his hands._ _

__He took a deep breath before fetching the lube he hid in the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He climbed onto the bed and slowly started to prepare himself. He decided this would work best if he were aroused when putting it in, so he lightly ran his fingers along his naked torso, up his neck where he gently touched the spot that drove him wild before moving his fingers back down and rubbing over a nipple. Using his other hand, he lightly stroked himself, biting back a moan as his cock twitched in interest._ _

__He continued teasing himself until he felt relaxed enough. Then he poured some lube onto his fingers and moved them down to his entrance. He gently circled the rim before slipping the tip of his finger in. Sucking in a breath, he bared down onto his finger, sliding more and more of it in before pulling it out and plunging it back in again. He got comfortable with that action before twisting his finger, moaning as he felt the drag against his walls. He added a second finger, stretching himself and letting out another moan. He twisted his fingers, searching for that spot inside him that made him shiver, crying out as he brushed over it. His free hand flew to his cock as he gave it a few strokes before telling himself to calm down, the point isn’t to get off. With that in mind, he lazily stroked his cock as his fingers worked inside him._ _

__He added a third finger and hummed, quickening his movements. He was now desperate to have the plug filling him. He stopped the hand from gliding over his cock as he was slipping towards the edge._ _

___Not yet._ He thought to himself as he got a grip around the base of his cock, holding off an impending orgasm._ _

__When he felt he was stretched enough for the plug, he pulled his fingers out and hastily picked up the plug. He felt like he was on edge, his skin was tingling, he couldn’t wait to get off._ _

__He poured lube onto the plug, probably more than he needed but he wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible. He put the tip of the plug against his entrance and put some pressure on it. Relaxing himself and letting out a deep breath, he slowly pushed the plug farther and farther in._ _

__Whimpering at the stretch, he moved his hand back to its previous movement of stroking his cock. When the plug was fully inside him, he gasped for breath, moaning as he arched his back and felt the plug move inside of him._ _

__It was almost too much. The only thing other than his fingers Alec had ever had inside him was the relatively small dildo he ordered when his parents had gone away on business. The plug was an adjustment just regarding sheer size, not to mention the shape._ _

__Alec wiggled his hips, moaning when the plug shifted. He’d never felt so _full_ before. He absolutely loved it._ _

__Deciding he had earned an orgasm, he firmly grasped his member and began fucking into his hand. He cried out as he put pressure on the plug inside of him. God, he loved this. It barely took a dozen strokes before he was coming with a shout, clenching around the plug and whimpering at how great it felt._ _

__As he came down from his high, he looked over at the clock._ _

___**8:56**__ _

__He was doing pretty good on time. His first class started at 9:45 and it was a 20 minute drive to campus. He cleaned up and gingerly got dressed. Now that he had come, he was feeling a little oversensitive and every movement he made shifted the plug inside of him._ _

__After he was dressed he looked into the mirror. He clenched around the plug trying to gauge how much of a reaction he’d have in class when it actually turned on._ _

___God._ He thinks. _"This thing actually vibrates.__ _

__He almost moaned at the thought and momentarily reconsidered doing this in the first place. He didn’t want to embarrass himself today. He shook that thought from his head. He’d said he’d do this. Hell, he was _excited_ to do this. He took a quick breath, nodded at his reflection and left for the day, unsure of how it was going to end. _ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

__After getting to school and walking to his first class Alec was already worked up. It was going to be a long day. He thought about rushing to the bathroom quick to sort out his problem but then decided against it. If he did that every time he was turned on he'd quickly wear himself out considering the day that was planned for him._ _

__He waited with charged anticipation for GlitterNGold to turn on the plug. He was ready for it, that he was sure of. He knew he had his half of his first class before GlitterNGold was even at school. He diligently watched the clock as his first lecture started to pass by._ _

__Alec was practically vibrating, waiting for GlitterNGold to arrive and start the fun. He could just picture it now, clenching around the plug he let his eyes drift shut as he imagined the plug bursting to life inside of him. He'd bite his lip to keep back a moan, he'd adjust, putting more pressure on the plug inside of him. He'd gently rock his hips back as the intensity of the vibrations increased. Hopefully no one would notice as he slipped a hand under the desk and begin palming himself through his jeans. The will power it'd take to hold back his moans..._ _

__He was pulled out of his reverie when the entire classroom burst into movement, people packing up their things. Alec quickly looked up to the clock and realized class was over. Wow, he didn't think he'd been daydreaming that long. He tried to push down his disappointment at nothing having happened. He was so ready for this game to start and he knew GlitterNGold was already at school._ _

__He slowly packed up his things, taking a deep breath as he tried to rationally think – he still had two classes and lunch left in his day. It's not like that was his only opportunity. He started making his way to his second lecture when it happened. The vibrations were shallow, just barely there but at the same time making all the difference._ _

__Alec literally gasped out loud. A few people turned to look at him briefly and he swallowed harshly before trying to take a step away from them. A cut off moan ripped from his lips as he staggered over to the wall and leaned on it, taking deep breaths. The vibrations had slowly increased in intensity._ _

___Oh my,_ he thought, _this is actually quite amazing. Fuck.__ _

__Just as suddenly as they started, the vibrations stopped, leaving Alec grunting in displeasure. It took him a moment to remember where he was and he quickly straightened up. His cheeks were red and he kept his eyes downcast as he took his first few steps on shaky legs. He still had a class to get to._ _

__

__\-----AFTER CLASS-----_ _

__

__Alec entered the lunch room and headed over to get a sandwich. He quickly found an empty seat and shoveled his food into his mouth. If GlitterNGold turned on the plug inside him again, Alec was sure he’d combust. GlitterNGold turned it on twice more after the first time in the hallway. Alec had a feeling he was just testing the waters, letting Alec get used to the feeling before he really started. And Alec was ready for him to really start. After finishing his chips, Alec pulled out his phone._ _

__**GlitterNGold:** _How are you doing? ;)__ _

__Alec bit his lip as he contemplated his move._ _

__**A.Hardwood:** _It’s amazing. I’m expecting more though__ _

__**GlitterNGold:** _More, you say?__ _

__As expected, the slight vibrations in Alec’s ass started up. He inhaled and shifted in his seat._ _

__**A.Hardwood:** _Mmm, I’m going to have to take a trip to the bathroom if this persists__ _

__**GlitterNGold:** _By all means. I’ll even wait until you’re ready.__ _

__The buzzing stopped, and Alec pouted before fully understanding what GlitterNGold meant. Smirking to himself, he stood up and made his way to a trashcan. Contemplating on whether to go to the nearest bathroom, which was more used and therefore more likely he wouldn’t be alone or if should take the extra 5 minute walk to a bathroom in the hallway to his last class of the day. Hardly any one used that bathroom._ _

__Sighing and resigning him to the fact that this wasn’t something he wanted others attention to be brought to, he slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking while firing off a quick text to GlitterNGold to let him know it would take a few minutes._ _

__Alec rushed through the bathroom door, letting out a deep breath. He looked around. It didn’t seem like anyone else was here. He quickly bent down to check underneath the stalls before turning and locking the door for the whole men’s bathroom._ _

__He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on to the idea that someone could walk in while he was pleasuring himself. That fantasy had actually occurred to him already today. But his secret was more important. Plus, how sleazy would he look getting off all alone in a men’s bathroom at school?_ _

__Regardless of the door being locked, he still went into a stall and locked that door as well. You can never be too careful. He debated on how much of his clothes to remove before deciding to just pull his pants and underwear down where everything was accessible._ _

__Biting his lip, he fished his phone out of his pocket, in retrospect something he should’ve accounted for and already had out._ _

__**A.Hardwood:** _I’m all set if you are__ _

__Alec hissed as the vibrations started a few moments later. He wrapped his hand around his already half hard cock and gave it a few tugs, a low moan coming from his throat as he finally touched himself after being teased a couple times today._ _

__**GlitterNGold:** _Oh babe, the idea of you getting off to me while we’re in the same building…__ _

__**GlitterNGold:** _While I’m the one controlling your pleasure. I may have to go somewhere more private myself__ _

__Alec grunted at the thought that GlitterNGold was getting affected by this as well. He closed his eyes, free hand slowly running up his torso, pushing his shirt up as he went. The intensity of the vibrations increased as Alec circled around one of his nipples. He quickly shrugged the shirt off of him before he moved his feather-light touch upwards, running his fingers along his neck before taking them into his mouth._ _

__The vibrations intensified and Alec stifled a moan, the speed and movement of the hand around his cock increasing. He couldn’t stop himself from moving his hips, fucking up into his hand. He bit down on his fingers before pulling them out and continuing to run them over his body._ _

__Alec whimpered as GlitterNGold slowed down the speed, sighing as he gathered himself a bit before continuing his ministrations. He slowly stroked his cock, still enjoying the vibrating plug in him. He closed his eyes and he imagined skilled fingers inside of him, making him feel this good._ _

__He’d never seen GlitterNGold but he got a flash of painted lips wrapped around his cock, moving up and down and taking him in all the way. The mental image had his eyes rolling into the back of his head and he increased the pressure around his member._ _

__A startled moan came out as the vibrations went up, higher than they had before._ _

__“Oh god.” He stuttered out._ _

__With the pressure around his cock and the vibrations inside of him, he felt like he was on fire. Every fiber of his being was on edge, feeling the pleasure of everything. A long groan fell from his mouth as he toppled over the edge, come shooting out in spurts and landing on his stomach._ _

__“Aahh.” He cried out. He had gone over the edge but the vibrations continued. He was getting over sensitive. He hissed as he fumbled for his phone._ _

__**A.Hardwood:** _Stop!__ _

__His hand were trembling as he started reaching down, ready to take the plug out before movement inside of him came to a halt._ _

__**GlitterNGold:** _Everything ok?__ _

__**A.Hardwood:** _Better than. It was just getting too much… after. You know?_  
**GlitterNGold:** _Mmm, perfect. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.__ _

__Alec looked down at himself. His pants bunched around his ankles, shirt thrown to the floor and come running down his body, pooling in the crevices of his abs. He smiled as he took a quick shot of the image and sent it to GlitterNGold._ _

__He checked the time and alarmed. His class started in 5 minutes and he still had to clean up. Unrolling heaps of toilet paper he quickly started rubbing the come off of his body. Cursing as chunks or it came off and stuck to his skin, he got up and shimmied through the door before hopping over to the sink. He grabbed some paper towels and wetted them before cleaning himself hastily and pulling up his pants and underwear. He rushed back to the stall and picked up his shirt before sliding it on and picking up his bag and throwing it over his should as he rushed out of the bathroom. Cursing yet again when he found the door locked, he flipped the lock and flung the door out of his way before hurrying to his next class as fast as he could in his current situation._ _

__He was still sensitive and the plug inside him had turned to uncomfortable but he didn’t have time to take it out, clean it and store it properly. He decided he’d just be uncomfortable for the time being and hope GlitterNGold knew that he wouldn’t want it on again after just having an amazing orgasm._ _

__He got to his class as everyone was settling down and shuffled to the back of the room, where he normally sat. Letting out a huff, happy he made it in time, he plopped down into the chair, instantly regretting it as a pain shot through his body at the plug rubbing on his oversensitive walls._ _

__Just then the teachers assistant, Magnus Bane stood up from where he’d been messing around with a projector in the middle of the class._ _

__“OK everybody. Mr. Yamoto couldn’t make it today so I’ll be leading the class. Today we’ll be watching a documentary about marketing strategies used around the world. It’s actually quite informative and Mr. Yamoto hinted at a test at the end of the week on it, so please play attention.”_ _

__Magnus looked around at all the faces in the room, noting the disappointed looks of not having a real class today. Then he asked a student near the door to turn off the lights as he dug into his bag and pulled out a small remote control. Pointing it at the projector, he hit a button._ _

__Alec gasped out loud as the plug inside of him burst to life. He whimpered as he leaned over the table, the vibrations becoming too much. The TA and several other students look at him in alarm as he tried to school his features and sit up, acting unaffected. Magnus shrugged and turned back to the projector as it didn’t seem to have worked. He pushed the on button again and nothing happened_ _

__Nothing other than Alec silently sighing in relief as the plug stopped vibrating. Then they started again, and stopped. Then started as Magnus was trying to figure out why the damn remote wasn’t working on the projector._ _

__A low groan from beside him caught his attention and he looked back at Alec, who was practically vibrating himself with the intensity of the plug moving inside of him. Slowly, a look of comprehension came across his face and he quickly looked back down to the remote in his hand before back at Alec. He turned it off and noted how Alec relaxed. A smile came across his face._ _

__Reaching down into his backpack, he moved some things around before coming across another remote. A remote to the projector. He finally got it started before turning around and walking to the back of the class and sitting at the empty seat next to Alec._ _

__Alec was bright red. He knew what this meant. That Magnus Bane, the literal hottest teachers assistant to ever live, was GlitterNGold. Magnus sat a remote on the table between them before leaning forward and turning it on low._ _

__A breath caught in Alec’s throat and Magnus smirked as he leaned forward again and slowly turned up the intensity. Alec squirmed in his chair, trying his hardest to hold back a moan before Magnus turned it off completely. He grabbed the remote and put it in his bag._ _

__“I think you should probably see me after class, Mr. Lightwood.” He said quietly, a glint in his eye._ _

__Alec swallowed before turning his gaze to the front where the documentary was playing. He tried his best to act like he was paying attention but the only thing he could think about was the man sat beside him._ _

__His mind was swirling. He couldn’t quite comprehend that the man he’d been cyber-sexting for the last few months was Magnus Bane._ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

__Alec tries to watch the movie, he really does. It’s just knowing that it’s been Magnus he’s been talking to, Magnus that has sent him pictures… oh fuck, he’s seen Magnus’s dick!_ _

__He keeps catching himself as his head starts to turn, looking at Magnus seated beside him. Magnus has taken out his computer and is currently typing on it, probably creating a lesson plan or checking emails, but the way his fingers glide across the keyboard has Alec mesmerized._ _

__If he’s being honest, he’s definitely checked Magnus out before in class. How could he not with the form fitting clothes he wears and he’s confident demeanor. The man oozes sexiness, so fantasizing about him is nothing new, but now he can’t stop thinking about his fingers. The fingers he’s been imagining inside of him for months have been in front of him twice a week this whole time._ _

__He finds himself turning to Magnus once again and is surprised when he notices Magnus is looking at him too. Magnus raises an eyebrow and Alec blushes as he turns back to the documentary, missing the slight smirk Magnus has now._ _

__It’s the longest hour and half of his life. He feels the heat radiating from Magnus and he can’t help but feel comforted by it and that surprises him. He would expect to feel turned on, as he is, but this is something he wouldn’t have thought of._ _

__When the bell finally rings and the class starts to pack up to leave, Alec stays put. He slides his notebook back into his backpack and then he’s back to trying to avoid Magnus who is by the door, nodding people out. When the last student leaves, Magnus closes the door and turns around. Alec has gotten to his feet, but is unsure of what to do. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, trying to look smaller than his large frame would allow._ _

__Magnus slowly stalks his way over to where Alec is standing. He smiles a predatory smile._ _

__“Thank you for taking the time.” He says simply._ _

__Alec’s mouth drops open. Is he really going to play coy? When Alec is close to exploding _again_. Well._ _

__“A glittering gold star for me?” Alec says, watching closely for a reaction._ _

__Magnus huffs out a breath and swiftly moves around the desks between them, coming up to Alec. Alec backs away slightly until the back of his knees hit a desk. Magnus keeps close, close enough to breath in, but careful not to touch._ _

__His eyes bore into Alec’s and Alec loses his breath. How can anyone have so much depth to their eyes? They stand like that until Alec can’t take anymore. He leans forward and smashes their lips together._ _

__The kiss starts of slow, hesitant but Magnus answers with enthusiasm. Magnus quickly demands entry into Alec’s mouth and Alec complies, a low moan coming from his throat that has Magnus taking a step forward, his body coming the meet Alec’s. Alec’s hand grip Magnus’s waist as they explore each others mouths._ _

__Alec has no idea how long they’ve been kissing, time completely stops moving, all he knows is Magnus’s mouth on his, Magnus’s hard body pressing against his, he just wants to pull him even closer._ _

__A sound at the door has them pulling apart, gasping for breath. Alec looks at the door, panic increasing in his chest, before a laugh sounds in the hallway and voices move along._ _

__“We can’t do this here.” Alec says, incredibly aware of how rough his voice sounds._ _

__“Yeah.” Magnus agrees, wiping his thumb across his lip. “Yeah.”_ _

__They stand there in an awkward silence for a minute. Alec doesn’t want to just leave it at that, but he’s too aware that they’re in school, a school where he’s known and if he’s caught with his pants down with another guy… that news will surely get to his siblings and then his parents. It’s not something he can risk._ _

__“Umm.” Magnus intervenes his increasing thoughts of despair. “My apartment is two blocks away…”_ _

__Alec blinks at him, understanding catching up to him a beat later._ _

__“Yeah.” Alec clears his throat. “That sounds good.”_ _

__Magnus smiles at him and walks to the door and unlocks it, something Alec hadn’t realized he did. He held the door open for Alec who was gingerly following him as he was still sensitive._ _

__“Oh, I still have my car here.” Alec remembers, turning to Magnus._ _

__“There’s street parking at my place.” Magnus shrugs._ _

__Alec nodded and moved towards the door. They headed in the direction of the parking lots. After a while Magnus turned to him._ _

__“I would’ve expected someone as tall as you to walk faster.”_ _

__“I have to go a lot slower than usual… for reasons your responsible for.” Alec blushed._ _

__Magnus let out a laugh that rang through the hallway. It was infectious and Alec found himself chuckling._ _

__“Oh yeah. Sorry for commenting.” Magnus laughed._ _

__Their slow procession finally made it to Alec’s car and he unlocked it and got into the drivers seat as Magnus took the passenger seat. He started the car and maneuvered out of the parking lot, following Magnus’s direction after he left to get to his house._ _

__Alec had never felt 5 minutes last as long as this. He was giddy with anticipation, trying not to let his nervousness take over. He wanted this. Incredibly so and it seemed like Magnus felt the same way if how he was fidgeting with the rings on his fingers and the slight bulge in the front of his pants were any indication._ _

__After Magnus helped Alec waddle up a flight of stairs to Magnus’s apartment, he unlocked the door and as soon as Alec was inside Magnus pulled him against his own body, cupping his face as he began kissing Alec._ _

__Alec let out a startled sound that quickly changed to pleased when he realized what was going on. Magnus backed him against the door, closing it in the process. He ravished his mouth there, working on Alec’s belt in the process._ _

__“Fuck.” Alec gasped as Magnus moved his attention to Alec’s neck. He pulled away from him for a second as he pulled Alec’s shirt over his head._ _

__“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus praised, looking Alec up and down. He pulled on his arms, coaxing Alec further into the apartment. He ended up on a bed a lot quicker than he expected._ _

__Hands were everywhere, Alec was overwhelmed. He could feel the muscles through Magnus’s shirt. Magnus started grinding down on Alec, still lavishing Alec’s neck with kisses and licks._ _

__Alec gasped and finally his mind caught up with what he should be doing. He started unbuttoning Magnus’s shirt. Magnus leaned back and helped him along, giving Alec a perfect view of Magnus’s delicious caramel skin that covered chiseled pecs and toned abs._ _

__Alec bit his lips and bucked his hips up to Magnus, who grinned and leaned down to nibble on Alec’s ear._ _

__“You like what you see, darling?” Magnus whispered in his ear, running his hand up and down the front of Alec’s body._ _

__Alec moaned in confirmations before fumbling with Magnus’s belt, desperate to see more._ _

__With his pants on the floor Magnus slid off the bed, making sure Alec’s eyes were completely on him before hooking his thumbs into his underwear and slowly dragging them down._ _

__A strangled moan got caught in Alec’s throat as Magnus’s cock sprung free, standing proud in front of him. It was glorious. Long and _fuck_ was it thick. Magnus gave Alec a few moments to admire, his hand pumping his erection a few times before he got back on the bed and started kissing Alec’s stomach. As he was licking over Alec’s hipbone he undid the button and zipper of Alec’s pants, pulling them down and tossing them away._ _

__He sat up, straddling Alec’s legs as he looked Alec in the eye. Alec was out of his mind, the immense pleasure that was everything Magnus building up and clouding his brain. Magnus gently ran his fingers up Alec’s thighs, causing goosebumps to appear. He rubbed at the waistband of Alec’s underwear._ _

__“Are you sure?” He asked gently._ _

__Alec took a breath. Logically he should say no. He should get out of here and go home and pretend this never happened. He believed if he ever went past virtual that he wouldn’t be able to go back. He’d be gay. He’d had sex with a man and that was it._ _

__But all of his senses were screaming at him to say yes. He was so turned on, felt so good and it was all Magnus’s doing. He knew he’d be safe in his hands._ _

__That’s all it took for Alec to nod, looking deep into Magnus’s eyes. Magnus stared before a huge smile came across his face and he leaned up to kiss Alec. Alec grinned into the kiss._ _

__“I want you, Magnus.” He whispered._ _

__Magnus kissed down Alec’s body, paying special attention to his nipples which he had discovered were extremely sensitive. Alec was practically panting as Magnus was finally positioned in front of Alec’s clothed erection. He mouthed down the outline of Alec’s cock, causing a moan to come from Alec above. Alec quickly bit his lip, embarrassed by the noise he had made._ _

__Magnus gently pulled off Alec’s underwear, not taking his eyes off of Alec’s member as he threw the underwear somewhere to the side. Whether he meant to or not, he licked his lips while gazing._ _

__Magnus bent down and took Alec’s erection in his hand and Alec inhaled sharply, taking care to keep his moan inside. Magnus leaned closer until Alec could feel his breath on his cock and Alec swallowed hard. Magnus looked up at him and smirked before leaning the rest of the way and taking the head of Alec’s member into his mouth, giving it a light suck._ _

__Alec gasped, hands grabbing onto the sheets beside him. Magnus moaned, apparently happy with his reaction and began taking more and more into his mouth. Alec threw his head back, lip firmly in his mouth to keep him from moaning._ _

__Magnus popped off before immediately going and licking his way up from the bottom of Alec’s cock, tongue swirling around the tip before wrapping his lips around and taking Alec in as far as he could._ _

__“Magnus,” Alec whimpered. Magnus sucked harder at Alec’s loss of restraint. Alec felt himself hit the back of Magnus’s throat and he grunted. He suddenly felt a sensation at his ass. With one quick movement, Magnus swallowed around Alec and pulled out the butt plug._ _

__Alec’s not sure how he didn’t come from the combination, but he certainly moaned, loudly. Magnus continued sucking Alec before pulling back and stroking him a couple times, using his spit as lube. He looked up at Alec one corner of his mouth came up in a lopsided smile._ _

__He kissed his way up Alec’s body, ending with a filthy kiss, his tongue fucking into Alec’s mouth. Alec couldn’t think, his hand went to Magnus’s hip and then to his stomach, rubbing up and down his body._ _

__Magnus broke free and gave one last quick peck before leaning over to a drawer beside the bed and pulling out lube and a condom. He laid the condom on the bed next to Alec and took the lube with him as he positioned himself between Alec’s thighs._ _

__“I’m going to prep you a bit more.” He said, pouring some lube onto his fingers. When he was finished, he picked up the butt plug. “I’m a bit bigger than this.” He added with a wink._ _

__Alec swallowed at the implications. The butt plug was already so filling. Magnus rubbed soothing circles into Alec’s thigh as he indicated Alec should spread them more. When he was satisfied he leaned over and took Alec’s cock back into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue._ _

__Alec moaned. Then he jumped as he felt Magnus’s finger at his entrance. He rubbed over his hole a few times before slowly pushing a finger into Alec’s already loosened hole. Alec gasped, the feeling so good, so much better than he had ever expected, even when he had imagined those fingers inside of him._ _

__After a few pumps, Magnus added another finger and started scissoring. Magnus’s mouth was still driving him crazy on his cock and he felt himself grinding back onto the fingers inside of him. Magnus pulled off of his cock and nosed his way down before taking his balls into his mouth, sucking lightly at each one. He licked his way back up and sucked Alec back into his mouth._ _

__Alec whimpered when Magnus added a third finger. He pulled on the sheets his fingers were tangled with. Magnus twisted his fingers, and Alec jumped, moaning loudly as Magnus brushed over his prostrate, the pleasure more than he was ever able to achieve himself. Magnus did it again. And again. Alec was losing him mind, so close to the edge._ _

__“Ah! Magnus!” He called out, trying to warn Magnus if he didn’t stop he was going to come. Magnus popped off his cock and looked up to him, fluttering his eyelashes innocently even though the fingers inside of Alec’s hole were still working him open. “I can’t - I’m ready. Please.”_ _

__Magnus hummed in approval as he pulled his fingers out of Alec’s quivering hole. He gave a kiss to Alec’s thigh as he moved back onto his knees, leaning forward to grab the condom._ _

__“You’re absolutely gorgeous, darling” Magnus said, watching Alec carefully as he opened the condom and rolled it on. Magnus bit his lip, stroking himself a couple times, just watching Alec, still out of breath, flushed with pleasure. His legs were spread wide and it was obvious he was so ready to be fucked._ _

__Magnus moaned as he positioned himself above Alec. Alec wiggled around, trying to get in the most comfortable position. Magnus leaned down and kissed away the uneasiness Alec was having at how this would feel._ _

__“Just relax, ok?” Magnus said quietly. “I’ll go slow.”_ _

__Magnus guided his cock to Alec’s entrance, putting a pressure behind it as the head slipped into Alec. He gasped, slightly arching his back at the feeling. Magnus had his lips to Alec’s neck, whispering sweet nothing’s into his skin as he waited a few moments before pushing more of himself into Alec._ _

__Alec clenched his eyes shut, trying to breathe through the pain of being stretched so much while trying to relax the best he could. Magnus licked a strip up just below Alec’s ear, telling him how good he’s doing, his fingers rubbing calming circles into Alec’s hip as he waited until Alec relaxed more._ _

__They continued like that until Magnus was fully seated in Alec’s tight heat. Magnus waited patiently, even though his arms were quivering with the exertion it was taking not to just fuck into Alec relentlessly. Alec gasped out a breath and experimentally clenched around Magnus’s cock, causing Magnus to moan._ _

__“You can move.” Alec said shakily. Magnus pulled his head back, looking at Alec. Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus causing Magnus to grunt in confusion. When Alec pulled back Magnus was smiling. He leaned forward for another kiss before slowly pulling out and just as slowly sank back into Alec._ _

__Alec forced himself to relax and after a few times of Magnus pulling back out, he gasped, the pain being outweighed by the pleasure he was now feeling. He grunted, forcing his lips closed and looking to the side when Magnus pushed back in._ _

__Magnus began a steady pace, holding onto Alec’s hips as he pulled out and re-entered Alec’s body. Alec tried his best to stifle his moans._ _

__“Don’t hold back those glorious sounds, babe.” Magnus said, a warning in his voice. “Or I’ll go harder and make you scream so much you won’t be able to talk tomorrow.”_ _

__Alec’s eyes flashed at that. He wanted to know what that would be like. He promptly pushed his lips together in defiance. Magnus raised an eyebrow and repositioned, getting better leverage to fuck into Alec._ _

__The first hard thrust in, Alec cried out in surprise. Magnus smirked down at him and set a up a more punishing pace. He started pounding into Alec, causing Alec to throw his head back moaning. Alec’s hands tried to find purchase and Magnus took one of them and interlaced their fingers._ _

__“I told you so,” Magnus said, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in, hard._ _

__“Magnus!” Alec moaned out. “Fuck, Magnus, so good.”_ _

__Magnus repeated the motion a few times before returning to the brutal pace he was at before. Alec was a moaning mess, he had never felt like this before._ _

__“You feel amazing, Alexander.” Magnus grunted, the hand not holding Alec’s tightening where it was at on his waist. “You’re so _tight_ ”_ _

__He punctuated tight with a hard thrust, leaving Alec calling out. Alec started feeling a heat growing low in his belly and by instinct his hand flew to his cock, stroking himself. Magnus looked down and pushed his hand out of the way. His grip was tight and exactly what Alec needed._ _

__“You close, babe?” Magnus asked, his pace becoming slightly erratic. “You gonna come for me?”_ _

__Alec moaned, nodding wildly as Magnus continued to fuck into him while jerking him off in perfect time. He started twisting his wrist at the top and Alec threw his head to the side, crying out in ecstasy._ _

__“So close.” Alec sobbed. Magnus released Alec’s hand and brought it down, rubbing down Alec’s neck and pinching at his nipple._ _

__“Come on, Alec, Come.”_ _

__And Alec did. Calling out Magnus’s name, Alec exploded. Magnus fucked Alec through his orgasm, milking him as come still valiantly oozed out of his pulsing cock. Alec was still moaning, calling Magnus’s name. Magnus released Alec’s cock and put his hand on Alec’s hip, resting his forehead besides Alec, he thrusts in a few more times before Magnus was coming himself, moaning out an ‘Alexander’ as he did so._ _

__Magnus was just grinding into Alec’s body, trying to get every bit of pleasure. Alec was laying there, boneless, little moans still falling from his lips. At a whimper Magnus pulled back, gently moving his hips so he fell out of Alec’s body._ _

__He looked down at Alec and Alec couldn’t help but feel the admiration in his eyes. He felt vulnerable after such a strong orgasm and couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks, turning his head to the side._ _

__Magnus reached his hand out turning Alec’s head to look at him. Then he leaned forwards and sweetly kissed Alec. When he pulled back, he reached up and pushed the hair back from Alec’s face before smiling. Alec couldn’t help but return a genuine smile._ _

__Magnus heaved himself up and disappeared through a door off to the side. Alec didn’t have enough energy to look around and see where he was, just waited, completely sated. Magnus returned with a wet washcloth and gently cleaned Alec up before tossing the washcloth in the direction he came from._ _

__Magnus crawled into bed and adjusted himself so he was snuggling with Alec._ _

__“That was amazing.” Alec said after a bit._ _

__“Mmm, yes it was, Mr. Hardwood.” Magnus said, a smile obvious in his voice. Alec laughed._ _

__“Hey, it was a sexting site. It seemed like a good pun.”_ _

__“It is! I just didn’t expect it to be your actual name.” Magnus chuckled._ _

__Alec snuggled into Magnus’s neck, breathing him in._ _

__“You know,” Magnus started quietly. “I already had quite the crush on you.”_ _

__“Me?” Alec asked surprised. He sat up some to be able to look at Magnus. Magnus turned to his side to face Alec and nodded._ _

__“You’re brilliant, you’re attractive. My only problem was you seemed straight.” At Magnus’s proclamation, Alec blushed._ _

__“Yeah, straight.” Alec snorted. Magnus laughed_ _

__“Yeah. Now there’s nothing holding me back from asking if I could see you sometime.” He said, rubbing gently at Alec’s hip where his hand was resting._ _

__Alec shifted uncomfortably. As incredible as this was, nothing had changed. He still couldn’t come out. Magnus was very obviously out and proud about his bisexuality. Alec yearned for that life but knew it could never happen._ _

__“Magnus, I -“ Alec started_ _

__“Hear me out. I know that you’re in the closet.” Magnus interrupted him. “I’m ok with that. I just want to get to know you Alec. We could hang out here and just talk and watch movies and have fun together. There’s no pressure from me to all of sudden be out.”_ _

__Alec stared deep into Magnus’s eyes. He couldn’t deny that Magnus had made him feel something more than just lust and attraction. He chewed on his lip as he thought it through._ _

__“Ok.” Alec started nodding. “I’ll try it out. That’s all I can promise.”_ _

__“That’s all I need.” Magnus said, pulling Alec in for a sweet kiss._ _

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... (maybe)
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
